hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Albadeus Hunter
Albadeus Hunter '''(25 Juli 1998) Adalah Seorang Magizoologist,Profesor dari kelas mantra , Profesor Care of Magical Creatures , dan Head House Gryffindorhttp://id.hogwartsfbrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gryffindor. Di awal kehidupan, Hunter mengembangkan minat pada Magical Creature, Karena ayahnya mengembang biakan Occamy dan Griffin. Lahir di Scotlandia, Albadeus Hunter adalah seorang Pureblood yang berasal dari keluarga Hunter. Hunter masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts dan di sorting ke asrama Gryffindor di tahun 2007, dia sangat terobsesi dengan Ramuan, Charms, dan Magical Creature. Pada tahun 2009 dia di angkat sebagai Seeker oleh Tim quidditch dari Gryfindor. Biography Early life (1998-2009) ...... Hogwarts Years (2009-2016) 2007, Hunter bergabung di Hogwarts of Witcraft and Wizardy, tersortir di Gryffindor, dan dengan cepat memahami materi-materi di hampir semua kelasnya, menjadikannya satu dari banyak murid brilian di Hogwarts. Tahun-tahun berikutnya tidak banyak berubah, ia masih menjalani rutinitas sebagai pelajar dengan tekun, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, dan lain-lain. Barulah, menginjak tahun 2012, tahun keempatnya, ia bergabung di Tim Quidditch Gryffindor dengan posisi sebagai Seeker. Beberapa kesuksesannya dalam membawa Gryffindor menuju puncak kemenangan berhasil membuatnya disegani oleh anggota timnya, maupun murid Hogwarts lain. Belum lagi, bakatnya di bidang Ramuan, Mantra, dan Transfigurasi semakin membuahkan hasil, memberi kepastian bahwa ia sukses besar di tahun-tahun ini. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus di tahun 2013, tepat saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, dengan nilai O di ketiga mapel tersebut, mendapatkan NEWT di seluruh pelajaran yang diikutinya. Life After Hogwarts (2016) Scotland National Quidditch team (2016-2018) Seusai kelulusannya, ia langsung direkrut untuk masuk ke Scotland Quidditch Team, akibat bakatnya yang termahsyur sebagai Seeker. Terbukti, ia sukses besar, hingga tahun berikutnya, tahun 2015, ia dijuluki sebagai "The Red Flash From Lochness Lake" karena kegesitannya dalam menangkap Snitch. Di tahun 2018, ia bertemu dengan Vanessa Archellolien dalam suatu pertandingan, di mana timnya dan tim dari gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, American National Quidditch Team, bertanding. Diam-diam, ia menyimpan ketertarikan terhadap gadis tersebut. Mereka sempat dekat sebagai kawan lama, membicarakan karrier Quidditch, walaupun akhirnya perasaan Hunter tak pernah tersampaikan oleh beberapa hambatan. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (2018-2029) Selanjutnya, di antara Oktober dan Desember tahun 2018, dia keluar dari Scotland Quidditch Team, bekerja di Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures di Spirit Division selama setahun, sebelum dipindahkan ke Beast Division di tahun berikutnya. Pada saat inilah petualangannya untuk mengelilingi dunia dimulai. Back to Hogwarts (2029) Merasa cukup dengan keasikan karirnya itu, ia kembali ke Hogwarts pada tahun 2029 untuk mengajarkan Charms pada anak-anak kelas satu. Ia juga menandatangani kontrak untuk mengajar sebagai Professor Kelas Care of Magical Creatures. Dipasrahi peran sebagai Head House di asrama lamanya, Gryffindor, membuat Hunter mengalihkan cukup banyak perhatiannya untuk menjaga anak-anak didiknya. Physical Appearance Selama masa anak anak hingga remaja, dengan rambut gelap, kulit terang, dan mata abu-abunya ia terlihat cukup tampan. Setelah beranjak dewasa Rambutnya jadi sedikit memiliki warna putih di beberapa helai di bagian depan rambutnya, ia juga menumbuhkan kumis yang tidak terlalu tebal dan jenggot tipis di bawah bibirnya. Personality and Traits Albadeus sering dikenal sebagai penyihir yang sangat kuat, dia juga dikenal sangat pemberani tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali. Selain memiliki sifat pemberani iya juga punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi tapi dia orang yang lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Seperti para leluhurnya Hunter percaya bahwa ia adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, hebat, pemberani, tangguh dan cerdas. Magical Abilities and Skills Sejak awal masuk hogwarts dia sudah menjadi penyihir yang berbakat karena sudah di latih oleh ayahnya pada umur 9 tahun. Menginjak umur remaja ia sudah menjadi penyihir yang kuat dan hebat. Ia adalah seorang seeker yang hebat di masanya saat ia masih bergabung dengan Scotland National Quidditch Team, ia juga mampu melindungi pikirannya dari seorang Legilimens. Selain itu ia juga memiliki keahlian berkoneksi cukup dalam ke beberapa makhluk ajaib dan kemampuan untuk melacak dan menjinakkan mereka secara efektif. * '''Magical Mastery: Karena kegemarannya dalam membaca, dan belajar, Hunter memiliki bakat yang cukup hebat dalam ilmu sihir. Keefektifan serta efisiensi dari tiap rapalan manteranya benar-benar hal yang luar biasa. Hunter mengerti berbagai macam mantra dimulai dari pertahanan terhadap ilmu gelap sampai ilmu gelap itu sendiri, jinx, transfigurasi, konjurasi, dan curse. Ia juga mampu mengerakan benda benda sesuka dia tanpa menggunakan wand miliknya. Ia juga belajar banyak hal mengenai rune dan sihir kuno, walaupun dia hanya bisa menguasai sebagian kecilnya. * Auror skill: Walaupun dia tidak bekerja sebagai auror, tapi karena di dilatih oleh pamannya dia belajar banyak hal darinya hingga Hunter menguasai kemampuan-kemampuan yang menjadi ilmu wajib bagi para Auror, seperti: Penyamaran dan sihir Penyembunyian, melacak, pembuatan racun juga penawar serta kemampuan bersembunyi. * Charm: Berkat buku-buku yang ia baca dan banyak belajar, Hunter mampu menguasai berbagai macam Charm, karena kemampuannya ini hunter di panggil sebagai Profesor kelas mantra di Hogwarts * Dark Arts: Dia juga mampu menguasai hampir seluruh Jinx dan kutukan, Ia juga mampu mengeluarkan kutukan tak termaafkan tanpa perlu mengucapkan mantera. * Defence Against Dark Arts: Karena menguasai banyak Dark arts, Hunter juga mempelajari bagaimana cara menangkalnya. Bahkan dia mampu mengendalikan patronusnya agar bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, selain itu ia juga ia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat untuk melawan Dark Creatures, dan dia juga bisa membuat perisai yang cukup kuat untuk menahan beberapa serangan sekaligus. * Duelling: Tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, selain mengusai berbagai macam sihir ia juga seorang Duellist yang hebat. * Animagus: * Flying: Dan keahliannya dalam terbang juga sangat luar biasa, tidak salah jika ia menjadi seorang yang di sebut sebagai Seeker terhebat di tanah Britania raya. * Occlumency: Setahun sebelum masuk hogwarts Hunter di latih oleh ayahnya untuk melindungi pikirannya dari seorang Legilimens, dan sekarang dia menjadi seorang Occlumens yang cukup hebat. Dia mampu membuat hal hal yang mengerikan oleh pikirannya agar tidak ada seorang Legilimens yang dapat membaca pikirannya. * Transfigurasi: Hunter juga menguasai ilmu Transfigurasi dengan cukup, bahkan ia juga bisa merubah hampir segala sesuatu. * Thunder, Fire and Water magic affinity: Selain mampu mengendalikan sihir api dan air secara non-verbal Hunter juga mampu menggunakan sihir petir dengan sempurna, selain membuat tali dari petir yang mampu membakar dan menghanguskan sesuatu hunter juga mamu membuat langit mengeluarkan petir untuk menyambar sesuatu. * Magic Item Creation: Ia juga mampu membuat barang barang sihir yang unik. Hunter berhasil membuat 4 patung berukuran kecil berbentuk sesuai 4 lambang House di hogwarts. Jika ke empat patung itu di aktifkan maka mereka akan hidup dan ukurannya akan berubah menjadi besar. Badger dari hufflepuff membantuknya untuk menggali lubang yang besar dan sangat dalam bahkan bisa menyentuk inti bumi, Gagak dari ravenclaw membantunya untuk terbang sangat tinggi dan membantunya jika sedang di serang oleh banyak musuh untuk melindunginya dari berbagai macam mantra atau kutukan dengan sayap yang yang cukup lebar, Ular dari slytherin mampu membantunya untuk berbicara parselmouth, mata ular buatanya itu juga mampu membekukan seseorang jika mereka menatap matanya, bukan seperti basilisk tapi lebih seperti full body-bind curse dan taring dari ular ini juga memiliki bisa yang tidak terlalu bahaya, lalu Singa dari gryffindor ia menggunakan patung ini untuk membantunya menaklukan hewan hewan magis termasuk dark creatures. Hunter juga sedang mempelajari bagaimana cincin milik Timothy jane bekerja dan berusa membuatnya juga. * Wandless '''and '''Nonverbal Magic: Dia sudah bisa menguasai wandless dan nonverbal magic sejak pertama masuk di hogwarts tapi dai perlu mengasahnya lagi hingga ia benar benar menguasainya saat kelas 5. dan sekarang dia sangat mahir dengan wandless dan nonverbal magic. * Care of Magical Creatures: Hunter tertarik pada Magizoology sejak usia muda dan selama bertahun-tahun, ia memperoleh pengetahuan tentang berbagai makhluk dari seluruh dunia. Karena kemampuannya dalam bidang Magizoology ia juga di panggil untuk jadi Profesor Care of Magical Creatures. * Communicating with animals: Hunter terbukti memiliki cara tertentu berbicara dengan hewan dengan cara yang tidak dilakukan oleh penyihir kebanyakan. Dia memiliki kemampuan bawaan untuk berkomunikasi dan ikatan dengan binatang dari segala bentuk, seperti Thunderbirds dan Dragons memperlakukannya seperti anak-anaknya sendiri. Dia juga mampu menggunakan binatang seperti Swooping Evil untuk membantunya dalam pertempuran, dan dapat mengendalikannya sampai tingkat tertentu, meskipun itu adalah binatang yang relatif berbahaya. * Apparition: Hunter Mampu berhasil ber-Apparate dalam berbagai situasi, memungkinkan dia untuk menghindari serangan dari berbagai Dark Creatures, dia juga mampu ber-Apparate dalam keadaan terdesak dan bahkan dia mampu melakukan Apparate untuk menghindari berbagai macam spell termasuk Killing Curse * Wandlore: '''Hunter memiliki pengetahuan tentang sifat-sifat inti tongkat, termasuk Thunderbird tail feathers dan Rougarou hair. * '''Wandmaker: Selain memiliki pengetahuan tentang wand Hunter juga memiliki kemampuan membuat Wand. * Martial Arts: '''Hunter juga handal dalam berbagai bidang beladiri seperti Muay thai dan Karate. * '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Hunter memiliki kemampuan menggunakan pedang dengan sangat mahir, selain pedang ia juga mampu menggunakan belati. * '''Expert Tracker: '''Hunter memiliki kemampuan melacak yang sangat hebat, kemampuannya ini juga sering digunakan saat melacak hewan magis dengan kemampuan berkamuflase. * '''Multilingualism: '''Selain mampu berbicara denga hewan Hunter mampu menguasai beberapa bahasa dengan lancar seperti, English, French, German, Italian, Arabic, Persian, Greek, and various others dengan bahasa rusia sebagai kelemahannya. Possessions * '''Wand: Hunter wand terbuat dari kayu holly sepanjang 12" dengan Core Thunderbird tail feather, Wand yang dapat merasakan bahaya dan sangat berguna untuk transfigurasi, selain itu wand ini juga sangat cocok untuk misi yang sangat berbahaya. Sebelum menggunakan tongkat itu dia menggunakan tongan terbuat dari kayu Hawthorn berukuran 13" dengan inti Rougarou hair. * Suitcase: Sebuah koper ajaib yang disihir Undetectable Extension Charm, dia membawa banyak mewan magis ketika dia bepergian di dalam koper tersebut. Dia bisa menyembunyikan isinya dari Muggle dengan membalik sakelarnya. * The Silver Statue: Dia selalu membawa keempat patung hewan dari asrama di hogwarts berukuran kecil buatannya di dalam sakunya. * Basilisk Sword & Dagger: '''Hunter memiliki belati dan pedang yang terbuat dari taring basilisk yang sangat beracun. * '''StormBringer: '''StormBringer adalah sebuah cincin untuk memanggil wand miliknya langsung ke tangannya, walaupun jarak Wand sangat jauh dari Hunter Relationships Vanessa Archellolien Vanessa adalah seorang gadis yang bersalah dari Miami, Amerika serikat, yang ia temui saat world cup Quidditch di Amerika, saat itu Hunter dan Vanessa sangat dekat sekali, sampai suatu saat Hunter ingin menyapaikan perasaannya namun Vanessa saat itu sudah mengangap Hunter sebagai Kaka seniornya dalam olahraga Quidditch, sampai saatnya World Cup Quidditch itu berakhir Hunter tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Vanessa dan akhirnya mereka berpisah dan kembali menjalani hidupnya masing masing. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu Hunter kembali bertemu dengan Vanessa di Hogwarts dan mereka sama sama menjadi Staff mengajar di sekolah itu namun takdir berkata lain Vanessa yang ia temui saat itu sudah memiliiki pasangan. Brinalynne Dolohov Cailyn Dolohov Erica Black Mendenhall family Reina Howen ... Storm & Typhoon Storm dan Typhoon adalah Thunderbird peliharaan Hunter yang ia dapatkan di sebuah pasar gelap di Yaman. Hunter menemukan mereka dalam keadaan di rantai dan sangat kotor. Dan sekarang mereka memiliki hubungan Khusus dengan Hunter bahkan wand Hunter memilik inti dari bulu ekor kedua burung itu. Icarus Icarus adalah Phoenix peliharaan Hunter, hewan ini sangat spesial karena mahluk ini adalah Hewan pertama yang Hunter miliki, ia menemukan Icarus sedang di buru di perbatasan antara China, Mongolia, Rusia dan Kazakhstan. Poseidon Hera Etymology * '''Albadeus ahm-ə-DAY-əs (America) ahm-ə-DEE-əs (British) is name from Latin "Amadeus". Amadeus is a theophoric given name derived from the Latin words 'ama' – the imperative of the word 'amare' (to love) – and 'deus' (god). As a linguistic compound in the form of a phereoikos, it means "Love god!" or "God Blessing". * Lancelot. Alternatively also written as Launcelot and other spellings, is one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. He typically features as King Arthur's greatest companion, the lord of Joyous Gard and the greatest swordsman and jouster of the age – until his adulterous affair with Queen Guinevere is discovered, causing a civil war exploited by Mordred which brings about the end of Arthur's kingdom. In French the meaning of the name Lancelot is: Servant. Also a : Land (from Old German). Lance From the Germanic name Lanzo, originally a short form of names that began with the element land meaning "land". During the Middle Ages it became associated with Old French "lance", a spear or lance. * Hunter. The meaning of the name Hunter is One Who Hunts. The origin of the name Hunter is from Old English "Hunta". Kategori:Character Kategori:Professor Kategori:Gryffindor